Tails
Miles "Tails" Prower is one of the most pethetic characters in the YouTube loop world next to luigi. She was instantly raped by black yoshi late at night and was also persuaded by sonic the hedgehog and fat mario to suck there ducks. Tails is pretty much weak but not as weak as luigi. Tails has constantly been abused and raped by sonic ever since they met on west side island. When sonic left tails at the mushroom kingdom tails got raped once again by fat mario. The peta tried to save tails from being abused by mario but was ustantky wiped out with mario fire flower. Mario had enough and threw tails in a box and shipped her to Isis which shrek later then found tails and raped her again. Tails had been abused and raped so much her anus and pussy has been stretched and busised. Tails later attempted suiced by drinking bleach but came back alive. History Tails was born in the Pinery, Canada at one of the most impossible days (directly behind Yesvember 32, Pottervember 9¾ and other stupid examples). The doctors then had to take a blood test to see if Tails was a boy or a girl. At one years old, he joined Sonic in fighting Dr. Robotnik (despite his brother's warning). He lived his entire life being mistaken for a girl. The only people who knew he was a boy from the start was his brother Comys, ShadowClan's, and Morshu. He later when insane because of Sonic's sexual abuse. After recovery, he went to work for Morshu. It wasn't long after Sonic managed to get Tails back using Child Services. Tails later snapped again and killed Sonic, an even more insane Tails then took after his Uncle Jason, and became a serial killer. Later, Tails returned to normal. However, he was turned into a Mooninite by Ignignokt and Err. Later, ShadowClan's deputy Roboticized him and when he was de-Roboticized he was a fox again. Then he ate Cream the Rabbit and got extremely fat, and he began to have sex with anyone he met... right before eating them. Canada Unlike most people in the Sonic Franchise, Tails was a Canadian. He had two tails BECAUSE he was Canadian, saying that animals are supposed to have two tails, and that America's so polluted that all the animals have been deformed. Even though retarded Tails thought he was a genius because he was Canadian (he was too retarded to figure out the Canadian stereotypes). Like all Canadians, Tails denied his country during the dark age of Justin Bieber. Life Sonic's Sidekick Not much is known about Tails before he became Sonic's sidekick, but after he did be became his sidekick, Tails would do all the work that would require thinking (so he would do everything) and Sonic would run around and smash robots. In the end, Tails always stops Dr. Robotnik (their enemy), and Sonic would take all the credit. The only reason why Tails let Sonic get all the credit is because Sonic is abusive and would beat Tails is he trys to take credit. Creating Dark Tails After getting sick of Sonic's abuse - Tails started to work with Dr. Robotnik, together they created Dark Tails. Soon they realized they made a mistake, and Tails went to hunt Dark Tails down. Working for Morshu Tails now works at Morshu's shop as a shopkeepers assistant. His job is mainly to check the stock, flip off anyone who doesn't have enough rupees, do math to see what's the best price for the objects-then triple it, and to beat up shoplifters. Once Sonic shoplifted at Morshu's shop, and Tails had to fight him. Sonic was victorious, but he wished he lost when Morshu sat on him. Sonic was then in the hospital for two years. Helping The Mewtwo Squad During Chapter 5 of the War of the Squads. Tails decided to join up with his (no longer evil) clone Dark Tails so that he can fight Weegee. Morshu allowed this and put him on a paid break. Being returned to Sonic Sonic then tricked child services into bringing Tails back. Sonic then beaten Tails for trying to escape. Psycho Killer Tails eventually had enough of Sonic, without Dr. Robotnik's help (he died), Tails turned completely Psycho. He then took after his Uncle Jason and killed Sonic, he is now the most feared character in YouTube Poop World. He then started to go by his birth name: Miles Mays. Partial Recovery & Love (sort of) Tails eventually (partly) recovered from his insanity. The partial part is there because he then payed Dr. Weird to make a female clone of him, which Dr. Weird gladly did. Dr. Weird soon named Tails' clone the best girl name he knew - Bob. Tails then re-named his clone Tailsko. Tails then married his clone, because that is the only sane thing to do. What followed was a night of angry sex. Well, it's still a better love story then Twilight. Rich After his father died, Tails inherited his fortune. Tails then became the richest man alive, which he still is today. Trivia *Tails' was also proclaimed vice-president in Mushroom Kingdom by the King Luigi, since both are abused by their superiors. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Children Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Heroes Category:Crazy Category:Awesome Characters Category:Animals Category:RISD Category:Canadians Category:Atheists Category:Sexy Characters Category:Mobians Category:Articles of the Then Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Evil Category:Psychopaths Category:Hero to Villain